Don't Take the Girl
by Clueless4You
Summary: Set after Al gets his body back. Roy and Edward are a couple, and Ed gets pregnant! Based off of the song 'Don't Take the Girl' by Tim McGraw. Character Death, Mpreg, RoyxEd. Don't like, don't read, don't flame. Rated for Mpreg and language.


Roy watched in wonder, heart in his throat, as Edward fought with Scar. The boy's movements captured his thoughts, they were all he saw. His golden hair flipped elegantly in its braid, loose strands sticking to his sweat-drenched face. Roy stared as Edward transmuted pillar after pillar of stone, thrusting the weapons at the Ishbalan. He stood to the side, ready to help, but restrained by his underling. Riza kept a firm hand on his elbow, warning him to let Ed do this himself. He wanted revenge for his brother.

Roy knew it, but he almost couldn't bear to put his lover in that danger. He knew Ed could take care of himself, that the teen didn't need a babysitter. But he was so afraid of losing him, all the same.

Ed stole a page from Scar's book of tricks and destroyed the ground underneath the man, tripping him up over the piles of rubble. Ed leapt on the downed man, automail blade held high. But he hesitated, giving the Ishbalan all he needed to toss Ed head over heels away from him.

The blonde hit the ground hard, and Roy could hear the automail popping and snapping from twenty feet away. He ran towards the boy as Riza showered Scar with bullets, both ignoring the boy's wishes for them to stay out of the fight. Roy snapped his fingers, only half paying attention to where he was aiming. He knelt down by the fallen Edward and helped him to his feet.

Edward gave his lover a small smile before shouting in his face about 'listen to instructions, you deaf bastard!'

Roy smiled, knowing that he would do absolutely anything for his Edward.

The General stared at Ed, half in horror, half in unabashed joy. They had gone to the doctor to find out what was wrong with Ed. He had been puking every morning, and sometimes into the late afternoon. But by the end of the day, he was always back to normal. It was very worrying for the two, though Ed acted as if it wasn't.

Ed was pregnant. With Roy's baby. That was why Ed was gaining weight, too. He had stressed quite a bit about that.

They weren't quite sure what to tell the others, and Ed was extremely scared of what Al and Winry would do when they found out.

But they were wonderful angels, promising to leave him alone until he gave birth, to keep the baby safe. Then they would unleash the full force of their fury on him. Riza looked about ready to empty a few rounds into Roy for impregnating a seventeen-year-old boy, but Ed had jumped to his rescue at the last moment. No one dared to hurt Ed.

Ed was in his third trimester. Finally. The first two had been a blur of hormones, cravings, and new side effects of the pregnancy. Ed's belly was bloated and round, almost ready for the child to be born. Roy had hated watching his lover in pain when the baby kicked. Sometimes it was so bad that Ed would be left panting for breath. It was these times that he hated the baby. The baby that he had put into his lover, that was making him cry and shout in pain.

But there were also times that he loved the baby almost as much as he loved Ed, sometimes even more. When Ed spoke to his belly about his soon-to-be family, and when Ed started calling Roy daddy. That was how he wanted it. He was the mother and Roy the father. Al and Winry were Auntie and Uncle, while the military crew was honorary family. Though Havoc's position as uncle was threatened by his bad habit of smoking.

"Riza?" Ed asked one day when the two of them were alone. They sat on Ed and Roy's couch, folding laundry. The woman hummed in response. "Would you be the baby's godmother?"

Riza spluttered and stared at Ed as if he had lost his mind. She set her folding carefully aside before answering. "Ed, I would love to be the godmother, but don't you think that Winry should be?"

Ed shook his head. "I thought about it. But I would like you to be. And when I talked about it with Roy, we decided you would be the best option. Winry's still growing up, herself. I don't want to burden her with the duties of a child, even if they aren't so terribly large. I figure you would be a wonderful mother, and I want you to help me."

Riza nodded. "Yes, of course, Ed. I would be honored to be your baby's godmother." Ed smiled at the woman.

"I'm glad to hear it." He rubbed his belly gently. "We're going to name her Trisha if she's a girl."

"Trisha is a lovely name. But what it she's a he?"

"Then he's a junior. Roy Mustang Junior, doesn't it sound nice?" The baby kicked hard. "Ouch! Maybe it is a he, he recognizes his own name!" Ed said wincing. Riza looked at him concernedly.

"How long till the due date, again?"

Ed gasped as his abdomen convulsed. "Six days." He said. His abdomen tightened again, making him cry out with pain.

"Ed, I think the baby's coming." Riza said with all seriousness. She whipped out her cell phone and called Havoc, telling him to bring his car to Ed's house. She took him by the elbow and hauled him to his feet. She threw his automail arm over her shoulders and started walking slowly to the door.

Luckily, Havoc wasn't too far away when Riza had called him. He greeted them at the door and helped walk Ed to the backseat. Jean made sure Ed was entirely inside the car and slammed the door shut. Riza crawled in on the other side and held Ed's hand. The boy was sweating and pale.

They arrived at the hospital minutes later and Ed was rushed into surgery. Riza called Roy to update him on the situation. The general took it quite well, considering everything. He clicked his phone shut and ran straight out of a meeting with the new Fuhrer.

He jumped in his car and was at the military hospital in a matter of seconds. He burst in through the doors, looking for Riza. She walked towards him and forced him to sit. "You can't go in there. It's not a natural birth, and he won't be in any pain."

Roy nodded, for the first time feeling real fear. He bit his lip and twiddled his thumbs anxiously. They waited an entire hour before the doors to surgery opened. The doctor walked out, covered thoroughly in blood and carrying two small packages.

Roy burst forth, asking about Ed. He was silenced by the solemn look of the doctor. His hands reached for the bundle wrapped in blue, letting the doctor speak.

"Edward had twins. Fraternal, one male and one female." Roy nodded silently and let Riza hold his daughter. The blonde woman rocked back and forth to keep it hushed as she stared apprehensively at the man.

"What about Ed? Can I see him?" The doctor shook his head.

"No. There were complications in the surgery, and-" Roy brushed past, him, followed closely by Riza. They nearly ran to where Ed was propped up on pillows, Roy kneeling with his child in hand.

"Ed?" He asked tentatively. He saw an IV still in Ed's arm and the heart monitor still beeped. Ed's eyes cracked open.

"How is she?" Roy had to chuckle at his lover's one-track mind.

"Actually, they." Ed gasped and bit his automail knuckles.

"Twins?" Roy nodded.

"One boy and one girl. They're beautiful, Ed." A smile broke out on the boy's pale face.

"Let me see…" Roy lifted the boy in his hands and set him gently into Ed's arms. He motioned for Riza to do the same. Ed looked down at the babies in his grasp. Roy heard his breath hitch, and tears started cascading down his cheeks.

"Ed? What's wrong?" Ed turned his face up to Roy and smiled widely.

"Nothing at all. You're right, they're beautiful. They look just like you." Just then, Roy Jr. started bawling, waking his sister and making her cry.

Roy started laughing. "They may look like me, but they sure have their mother's lungs." Junior and Trisha quieted at the sound of their parents laughing and looked around at the people in the room. "And by god, they have your eyes. Both of them do."

Both of the twins' eyes were golden and alert. Ed smiled at them, but soon tensed.

"Roy, take them!" Roy did as he was told, without asking questions. He snatched his children from their mother's arms just as Ed started coughing violently. Riza ran to his other side and supported Ed's shaking shoulders.

Roy stood next to the two, wanting to do something but not being able to. Trisha started crying again, but much less loudly than before. Quietly enough, in fact, that she didn't wake Junior. Roy rocked his hips from side to side as he had seen Riza do, hoping that it would quiet his child.

Roy looked on as his lover's coughing quieted. When Ed spoke again, his voice was weak and weary. "Riza, don't let anything happen to those three without me. You're going to be a wonderful godmother." Riza fought hard against her tears as she nodded. She stood and saluted.

"Yes sir! I won't let General Mustang slip up, either." Her voice trembled with tears. Ed lifted his right hand to his forehead and tilted his fingers toward her in a half-salute.

"Roy." The older man crouched by Ed once more. The blonde's eyes were fiery and determined. "If you so much as think about human transmutation, I swear I will come back from the fucking dead and rip your dumbass head off, you hear?" Roy nodded as tears stung the backs of his eyes.

Ed's eyes softened and he reached out to touch Roy's cheek. "I love you, you bastard." Roy leaned into the boy's touch.

"I love you too, Edward." The blonde smiled. And the fiery light in his eyes dimmed. Ed's hand fell from Roy's face. His breathing stilled, and the monitor gave one long, low, terrible beep. Both of the children let out earsplitting wails.

Roy bowed his head. Finally, the tears came. Roy let them fall down his face as he stood beside the body of the man he loved. Riza sniffed and wiped her eyes as she took Junior from his right hand. His bare hand came slowly up to his brow and rested there for a moment. Then, he brought it down to shoulder level in salute. Riza gently took him by the elbow and led him out of the room.

The first person Roy saw when he exited Ed's room was Maes. The man looked at his friend hopefully, but his face fell when he saw Roy's tears. Maes rushed forward and plucked Trisha out of Roy's arms. Once his daughter was out of his grasp, Roy fell to his knees. Maes crouched carefully and put his arm over Roy's shoulders.

The rest of Roy's and Ed's closest friends surrounded the man, all in full military dress and holding back tears. Breda, Falman, Havoc, Hughes, all of them. Even Scheska was there. Winry, Al, and Pinako were there, too. He didn't know how the mechanic and her grandmother had gotten here so quickly, but he didn't question it. Al was sobbing terribly, not even attempting to hide his sorrow. Winry buried her face in Al's chest and he wrapped his arms around her. Pinako was slightly off to the side, not letting the tears that hung on her eyelashes fall.

Riza pressed little Junior into her chest and hugged him as tightly as she dared. She whispered and rocked him despite her tears, but the child wouldn't quiet. Neither would Trisha, in Maes's arms. Roy finally seemed to snap out of it and took his son and daughter back. Their sobs quieted slightly and Roy smiled through his tears.

"They know their father." Maes said. Tears rolled down his face as well. He thought of his own family and sent a small thank you to whatever god there was for letting him have his wife. He didn't know what he would have done without Gracia.

Roy's smile cracked as he thought back to his lover, dead in another room. He fought back another onslaught of tears.

"Let's go somewhere else. I can't be here any longer." They all nodded and walked slowly out of the hospital. They took Roy back to his home, where he, Maes, Riza and Al stayed for the night. They tended to the children when they cried and Maes helped Roy learn all of the tricks to being a parent.

They fell asleep in the living room, all of them. Trisha and Junior were in their crib, and Roy fell asleep with his hand inside of it. Maes was using Roy's leg as a pillow, while Al and Riza fell asleep leaning on each other.

The infants were quiet through the entire night; not one single peep slipped out of them.


End file.
